


The War

by paebody



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Choking, Dom/sub, M/M, References to Drugs, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, mafia!au, the war - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paebody/pseuds/paebody
Summary: Byun Baekhyun is the notorious boss of the EXO mafia.Park Chanyeol is an assassin assigned to infiltrate and kill.(on hiatus)





	1. The Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I see the walls crumbling down, and gradually, dawn is coming.”_

The cold night air hits Chanyeol’s heated face. It’s already in the middle of May, yet the nights are still cold. Chanyeol runs his fingers through his hair, and places his gun back in its’ holster. He brushes off the flecks of blood on his hands, and puts a finger to his earpiece.  
“This is Chanyeol,” he breathes out, “requesting cleanup at the scene within thirty minutes. It went smoothly.” his deep voice reverberates in the night air.  
He leans back on the hood of his car, taking in the sight of the almost gone sun in the horizon. Due to the late spring, the sun goes down later these days. It’s Chanyeol’s favorite time of year - the days are longer, and that means there’s more for him to do.  


He sighs, and gets into his car. Chanyeol loves his job, even if it paints him as a sick fuck, but it can get repetitive. It’s his fourth assassination this month. A highly praised politician that had caused an uproar with people. He’d apparently angered someone enough for them to plant a contract on his head, and Chanyeol had taken said contract. He’d snuck into the lavish home of the politician, bypassed every alarm, and hidden in the shadows until evening when the politician had returned alone, pathetically drunk off of expensive whiskey, and placed the silenced gun to his head. He’d fired the shot before the politician even had time to react, and was gone from the house without a trace in less than thirty seconds.  
Yes, Chanyeol loved his job, he thought as he drove down the mountain covered in far too expensive houses, but he was bored.  
There was hardly any excitement these days, it was only enter, kill, and exit without a trace. It’d been far too long since he’d been put on a case that actually caused his adrenaline to spike, and he missed it.  


When he first began this job, at the tender age of seventeen, he was scared of the job. He had only been assigned to the small, almost meaningless ones. But as time went on, and he entered his twenties, he found out he had a sweet tooth for murder.  
Chanyeol slept like a baby at night, even knowing he was the reasons for hundreds of dead people, influential or not. He did get paid quite handsomely, of course, and he went to sleep satisfied every night, knowing he’d fulfilled someone's request for a dead person, and with fat stacks of cash in his hands.  
Really, he was a good person. He thought of his job as doing someone a favor, of course. Even if he got paid in millions for doing it.

Chanyeol arrives back at the base to find his boss, Suho, waiting for him as he steps out of his car.  
“You’ve done it again.” Suho says, his arms crossed over his chest, his chin raised, and a barely-there smirk playing at the corner of his mouth.  
Chanyeol bows triumphantly, shooting a satisfied smile Suho’s way. “A cleanup team has already arrived at the scene and framed the murder as a suicide,” Suho says. “You did a good job as usual, Chanyeol.” Suho praises, and Chanyeol smiles even wider. “Take a break, go home early. I have some exciting news for you tomorrow that I know you’ll love.” Suho speaks, patting Chanyeol on the back. Chanyeol smiles. If there was one thing he loved, it was getting praised for doing his job. “I’ll do that. Thank you, Suho.” he smiles at him, and Suho shoots a pleased smile back at him, as he gets back into his car and drives back home.

~~✼　 ҉ 　✼~~

Chanyeol arrives the next morning at 9am. His co-worker Kyungsoo calls him into the meeting room, where Suho, and several other agents are sitting.  
“Chanyeol! So glad you could show up.” Suho smiles as he enters the door. He gestures for Chanyeol to take a seat next to Sehun, and Kyungsoo takes the seat next to him.  
“So. You’re probably wondering why you’re sitting here.” Suho inquires, and Chanyeol shrugs. It’d been awhile since they’d held a meeting like this. Usually, Suho would quickly brief him on the situation one-on-one in his office, and Chanyeol would be sent off to do the job.  


This probably means he's in for a bigger job.  


He rubs his hands on his thighs in anticipation.  


“Do you know who Byun Baekhyun is?” Suho asks, and Chanyeol’s eyes widen. “Byun Baekhyun? As in the head of the EXO organization?” Chanyeol gapes, and Suho nods. “There’s been many failed assassination attempts on the man, and we’ve received several contracts ourselves, but never sent anyone. We’ve never had anyone skilled enough to take him out,” Suho breathes. He pauses for a minute as he opens up one of the files lying on the table in front of him, and lays it in front of Chanyeol. Chanyeol takes the file in his hands and observes it.  
“You’re our best agent, Chanyeol. This is a job for you. Plus,” he stops, and points at a piece of the text in the file. “We’ve been offered fifty million for this.” Suho smirks.  
Chanyeol gasps. “ _Fifty_ million?” he gapes. Suho nods. “Someone must really want him dead.” Kyungsoo mutters beside him.  


“I want _you_ to take the job, Chanyeol. This is a big one, and I believe you’re the only one who can do this flawlessly.” Suho says, and Chanyeol gulps.  


Byun Baekhyun is the leader of the infamous EXO organization, one of the _largest_ drug cartels in the world. And almost hundreds of people had been sent to kill Byun Baekhyun, and failed. Would Chanyeol really be able to do this, after so many had failed to?  
“Sehun, Kai, Kyungsoo and I have discussed this all night. We came through with a plan that we find is the most safe for you. Not the easiest, however. You’re gonna have to get close to Byun himself.” Suho explains. “You’re gonna have to infiltrate. We created a fake file for you, so if they run a background check on you, all they’re gonna find is the background story we’ve fabricated for you,” Suho nods at Sehun.  


“Right. You’re just out of college, studying music. You’re a bit of a delinquent, and you stole from a nearby convenience store. Running away from the police, you’re going to break into the building connected to their underground base. It’s nothing but an abandoned warehouse - very inconspicuous, and as a college student, there’s no way you’d be able to know there’s a drug cartel right underneath you. Someone’s gonna see you, and they’re probably going to bring you underground.” Sehun clarifies. Chanyeol crosses his arms over his chest.  


“What makes you think they’re not just going to kill me on the spot?” Chanyeol asks, and Suho smirks. “They won’t. They’ll want to know what you’re doing there, and how in the world you managed to break in. They’re definitely going to keep you down there until they’re sure you’re just a scared student.” he adds. “You’re going to beg them to stay there, since the police is probably gonna find you. You’ll do anything to stay. Perhaps you won't even have to.” Suho says. “We’ll supply you with the necessary equipment. Until they’re sure you’re not a threat, we won’t be able to contact you. But we have a way.” He finishes.  
Chanyeol gets up from the chair to face Suho. “I’ll do it.”

~~✼　 ҉ 　✼~~

Finally, a job has the adrenaline in Chanyeol’s blood _rushing_. After snatching a few things from the store - some snacks, drinks and a few other essentials, - the cashier had immediately called for the police after noticing Chanyeol shoving the things into his backpack. He wasn’t exactly trying to hide himself, and when the police sirens were ringing in the distance, he was running. it’d been so long since the police had been involved in anything he’d done, and he feels like a newbie again. Like his first job where he’d accidentally messed up, and was left running form the police, precisely like he was currently doing. He's nearing the warehouse, and the police has almost been shaken off his tail.  


By the time he reaches the entrance he's supposed to enter through, he lifts the plastic board off of the opening, and slips through as fast as possible, hiding behind a wall. He gasps for his breath, waiting until he can hear the police sirens disappear somewhere into the distance. He looks out of the crack between the window and the board, and lets out a breath when he realizes he's evaded the cops.  


As soon as he turns back around, he's blinded by a bright light, and feels a sharp sting in his nose. Chanyeol falls backwards against the wall, and holds his hand over his nose, using the other to shield himself from the light.  


“Who are you, and what the _hell_ are you doing here?” someone asks, almost gently but with a venomous undertone. It's now he has to start acting for real.  
“Don’t-Don’t hurt me please!” Chanyeol whimpers. “I asked you a question!” the voice yells, and then Chanyeol feels a kick to the side of his stomach. The air has been punched out of his lungs, and he falls sideways to the ground.  


“I-I’m Chanyeol, I… Please, I didn’t do anything” he says, and the light that was blinding him turns off.  
It takes a minute for him to get used to the darkness, but as soon as he does, he was met with the sight of a short, blonde guy. He's crouching down to be eye-level with Chanyeol. He looks a lot less scarier than his voice had implied, and Chanyeol thinks to himself that he'd definitely able to take this kid out, had it not been for the current situation.  
“How did you find this place?” the guy asks. “Uh, I was…. Running from the c-cops, and I hid here until they were gone,” Chanyeol says. The guy furrows his brows, then grabs Chanyeol’s upper arm and hauls him up.  


He's a lot stronger than Chanyeol had thought. Maybe he wouldn't actually be able to take him out.  


He pulls Chanyeol through the building, until they reach a very well-hidden elevator. He pushes Chanyeol forward, punching some numbers into a keypad and scanning his thumb on a scanning pad. The doors to the elevator open up, and he pushes Chanyeol inside it, pressing some buttons, then looks at him.  
“Wh-where are you taking me?” Chanyeol asks, eyes full of fear. The guy looks forward. “You’re gonna have to wait and see.” he responds. If Chanyeol’s mind wasn’t playing tricks on him, he’d think he saw the guy smirk.  


After a few minutes, the elevator stops with a loud ‘ding’, and the doors open up, revealing a sleek and dark corridor. There were lights hanging on the walls, giving the hallway a yellow hue. The guy grabs Chanyeol’s arm, and pulls him along. The hallway is far longer than he’d thought, and it takes a while for the guy to arrive at his destination.  
They stop in front of a door with three letters that looks like pure gold engraved in it.  


‘BBH’ it says, and Chanyeol immediately knows who is sitting behind the closed door.  


The guy knocks on the door three times, and there's only silence for a few seconds, until a smooth voice calls out.  
“Come in.” it says, and when the guy reaches for the door handle, Chanyeol’s heart flies into his throat.  


The door opens, and Chanyeol is faced with a very lavish and expensive looking office. It's quite large and spacey, yet it has a very homely feel to it. It's decorated nicely, but nothing too personal. In the middle of the room, in front of a large desk and in a huge black leather chair, is a small man with his feet perched on the desk in front of him. He's clad in a pair of light, ripped jeans, a floral top, and a silver necklace. His hair is a light silver color, and his eyes are smoked with eyeliner. He's holding a book in his hands.  


He's… A lot different from what Chanyeol had imagined. He hadn’t known Byun Baekhyun was so _young_.  


He looks up from the book, and his eyes grazes over Chanyeol, to the guy still holding onto Chanyeol’s arm with a firm grip, and then back to Chanyeol again. He lifts his chin, and observes him.  


“Chen. Who’s this?” Baekhyun asks, his smooth voice reverberating through the room. “I found this guy up in the warehouse. Said he was running from the cops. I figured you’d want to have a talk with him.” The guy, Chen, apparently, says. Baekhyun closes the book in his hand, and crosses his hands. He nods at the chair in front of the desk, and Chen pulls Chanyeol over and plops him into the chair. Baekhyun removes his feet from the desk, and leans forward, hands folded. “You can go.” he says, eyes locked on Chanyeol’s. Chanyeol is about to speak, but Chen speaks first.  
“Are you sure, sir? I can-” “Leave.” Baekhyun repeats, harder this time. His eyes move up to Chen’s, and Chen turns around and leaves, closing the door behind him.  


Baekhyun looks back at Chanyeol. “So… What’s a kid like you doing here?” he asks, eyes trained on Chanyeol’s. Chanyeol rubs the back of his neck. “Uh, I… Was looking for a place to hide.” Chanyeol says. “From the cops? What was a kid like you doing running from the cops?” Baekhyun asks, his voice laced with amusement. Chanyeol gulps. “Um, I might’ve… I was sneaking in some things from the convenience store into my bag, and-”  


“You were stealing?” Baekhyun says, a slight smirk on his lips. He leans back into his chair, not breaking eye contact. “It’s hard, you know. I just got out of college, and I don’t have any money to live for, so… It was my only option.” Chanyeol answers. Baekhyun lifts his chin, seemingly satisfied with Chanyeol’s response. He chuckles slightly. It sounds nice, Chanyeol can't help but think. “What’s your name?” Baekhyun asks. “Chan- Park Chanyeol.” he answers, and Baekhyun smiles, showing his pristine white teeth.  


He hums. “Park Chanyeol.” Baekhyun repeats, as if tasting the words. Chanyeol gulps again.  


“You know what, Park Chanyeol?” Baekhyun says, leaning forward. “I like you.”  


Chanyeol almost can’t believe what he hears. Byun Baekhyun isn’t _that_ easy to fool, is he? He can’t possibly like Chanyeol after five minutes.  
“Tell me, Chanyeol. Do you know what this place is? Do you know who I am?” Baekhyun asks him. He gets up from his chair, and moves over to Chanyeol. Chanyeol shakes his head, as Baekhyun stands in front of him, between Chanyeol and the desk.  


“Well…” Baekhyun starts, placing a hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder. “My name is Byun Baekhyun,” he runs his hand down Chanyeol’s chest, slowly. “I’m the boss of this place. Do you know what we do here?”  


Chanyeol shakes his head again.  
“I sell drugs. And frankly, Chanyeol, this business is worth more than what your brain can even _comprehend_ ,” Baekhyun’s hand stopps at the front of Chanyeol’s shirt. “I've made a lot of enemies. I’ve _killed_ a lot of people,” Chanyeol wants to laugh. “So, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun stops for a moment, then grips the front of Chanyeol’s shirt, and pulls him closer to himself. They're only a few centimeters apart.  


“You’re lucky to be alive.” Baekhyun finishes, a smirk present on his face. Chanyeol holds his breath.  
“But, you’re sweet. And so innocent. I’d love to have you around, you know. I’ll pay you good money.” Baekhyun lifts his other hand to stroke Chanyeol’s cheek. “Pretty too.” Baekhyun purrs, and Chanyeol shivers.

Yeah, Byun Baekhyun is a _lot_ different from what he’d thought.

But also a lot easier to fool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello there!  
> thank you very much for reading. this story is a mafia!au based on the "The War" album, as each chapter will be a song from the repackage. i really hope you will enjoy it!


	2. Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Time is ticking, even now, tick tock.”_

Chanyeol stares at the ceiling.  
It’s 3am, and his eyes have been closed once. He can’t stop thinking about Byun Baekhyun. The very same Baekhyun who is the boss of an extremely feared drug cartel.  
But that’s not what Chanyeol is focused on. It’s the fact that Baekhyun is so much shorter than he thought. He almost laughs at the situation. He was sent here with the intention of killing Baekhyun, but instead, Baekhyun has taken a liking to him, and given him his own room.

Why Baekhyun would want a supposedly fresh out of college delinquent in his mafia, Chanyeol doesn’t know.

Perhaps the rumors about Baekhyun aren’t true. Perhaps he's not the cold, murderous criminal that everyone says he is. 

Chanyeol laughs quietly to himself.

Baekhyun is a businessman, an actor. He knows how to manipulate the people around him to get what he wants, just like Chanyeol does. If Baekhyun thought he’d fooled Chanyeol, he’s wrong.

Chanyeol knew what he was up to. But Baekhyun has no idea about Chanyeol.

~~✼　 ҉ 　✼~~

Chanyeol is awoken by a loud knock to his door. “Five more minutes…” he groans into his pillow. The door opens up, and through his grogginess he can just tell the outline of Chen standing in the doorway.

“The boss wants to see you, kid. Get up,” Chen calls. Chanyeol glances at the clock next to his bed, and groans again. It’s only seven am. 

“Why so _early_?” Chanyeol asks, and Chen sighs. “I don’t have time for this, and neither does Baekhyun. You don’t want to see him angry, I’m serious about that.” 

Chanyeol’s eyes fly open. He had _almost_ forgotten the role he was supposed to play - just a terrified college kid.

He gets out of bed without a word, and puts on his shoes and a jacket. He’s already wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt, so he figures it’s good enough. “Alright, let’s go.” he says, and Chen waves him along.

He brings him through the building - or, underground, he supposes. It’s quite dark, but that’s to be expected. The lighting has a yellow tint to it, which gives the entire place an almost prison-y feel to it, combined with the roughed up walls and floor.

Chen doesn’t take him to Baekhyun’s office like he did the day before. Instead, he takes him to the elevator, and brings him up a floor.  
The contrast between the lower and the higher floor is huge. The lights are much brighter, the decorations look expensive, and there’s a scent of expensive cologne in the air. 

Chanyeol follows Chen, until he stops in front of a huge double-door. He opens the door, and pushes Chanyeol in.

It looks like a lounge, decent sized. It’s warm, several tables and chairs situated across the room. There’s a bar, a stage, and several couches placed strategically. The place is empty, and Chanyeol wonders why Chen brought him here. When he turns around to ask, he’s met with nothing but the closed doors, and Chen nowhere in sight.

“Ah! Chanyeol!” a familiar voice calls, and Chanyeol turns around. On the stage stands Baekhyun, with a glass of whisky in his hand. He’s clad in a blood red dress shirt, unbuttoned down his chest. He’s wearing the same silver necklace as the day before, and his collarbones are showing. 

Baekhyun strides over to Chanyeol, and grabs his hand. He brings him over to sit at a small table by the wall. Before he sits down himself, he pours Chanyeol a glass of whisky, and hands it to him.  
“It’s… 7am, mr. Byun.” Chanyeol says, Baekhyun furrowing his brows.

“It’s 2pm somewhere.” Baekhyun smirks. “And no need to be so formal. Call me Baekhyun.”

Chanyeol nods.

“So, Chanyeollie,” Baekhyun sing-songs, and Chanyeol looks up to meet his eyes, frowning slightly at the nickname. Like the day before, they’re rimmed with black, making Baekhyun’s gaze even more intense than it usually would be. “You’re probably wondering why I am keeping you here.” he takes a sip of his drink.

“Well, see. In this business, people like you are useful, Chanyeol. ‘Useful how?’ you’re probably thinking. Let me explain.” Baekhyun starts, crossing his legs. He’s wearing a pair of tight black slacks, and Chanyeol can’t help but notice his thighs.  
“I need someone… _inconspicuous_ , if you understand what I mean. You’re.... Well, you’re perfect for that. You’re just a completely regular person,” Baekhyun laughs. “Do you understand what I’m getting at, Chanyeollie?” he asks, and Chanyeol shrugs.

Of course he knows what he’s trying to say, but Baekhyun doesn’t need to know that.

“Let me get to the point then.” Baekhyun continues. “You’re a lanky, awkward college student. No one would expect you to work for a _drug_ cartel, of all places. So, I was sitting the other day, deep in thought. I was thinking about how it could be _incredibly_ helpful if I had someone who could help me… Trick someone, you know? Act as... _Bait_.”

Chanyeol swallows.

Baekhyun takes another sip of his drink, eyes never leaving Chanyeol’s. His hand moves to Chanyeol’s shoulder, gently caressing it, as if he was removing a piece of dust. Baekhyun’s eyes moves back up to Chanyeol’s, his gaze seemingly more intense than before.

“Of course, the pay will be… _Quite_ handsome, especially for someone of your financial situation. Your safety is guaranteed,” Baekhyun hums. His hand moves further down Chanyeol’s arm. “Of course, you can say no. But I don’t see any reason for you to do so.” Baekhyun’s hand suddenly landing on Chanyeol’s thigh, his finger tracing small circles on his sweatpants.

“So, what do you say, Park Chanyeol?” Baekhyun purrs. Chanyeol barely even has to think before he nods his head. “Yeah. Uh, yes. I’ll do it.” Chanyeol laughs nervously, and Baekhyun smirks. He grips Chanyeol’s thigh a little harder. “Excellent, Chanyeollie. I knew I could count on you the moment I saw you.” 

After a moment too long, Baekhyun finally removes his hand from Chanyeol, and sits back. “Ah, you’re going to be a great addition to this place. You’re gonna fit _right_ in, _just_ like a puzzle piece.” Baekhyun says, the corners of his lips curling up into an almost feline smile. He grabs his drink, and downs the rest of it in one go, the empty glass hitting the table with a loud ‘clank’.

“Now, Chanyeollie. _You_ ,” he points an accusing finger at Chanyeol. “Need to get dressed, because we are going somewhere _very_ special later.”

~~✼　 ҉ 　✼~~

Baekhyun had given Chanyeol a new room on the upper floor. The room was larger, and felt much fresher than the other one. The sheets on the bed were a pristine, crisp white color, and there was not a speck of dust in the room. It almost felt like a luxury hotel room, which, essentially, was probably what it was.

“Until we find you a proper place to stay, this’ll be where you sleep at night. It’s where you’re most protected, Chanyeollie.” Baekhyun had said, and sent him off.

Chanyeol was just done taking a shower when he heard the door open. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he walks out of the bathroom only to be met with the sight of Baekhyun standing in the middle of the room. Baekhyun turns around, smiling as he sees Chanyeol standing in the doorway to the bathroom.

“Ah, Chanyeollie! I was going to ask if you were ready to go yet, but… I’ll just wait here.” he says, sitting down on Chanyeol’s bed with his legs crossed. Chanyeol moves from the doorway to the closet, Baekhyun’s eyes following him the entire time. Chanyeol pulls out some clothes, turning around to face Baekhyun, who is still intently watching him.

He sighs, and moves to go change in the bathroom.

“Hm. What a shame.” Chanyeol turns around to see Baekhyun pouting. “I won’t look, if that’s what you’re nervous about.” 

A sight Chanyeol never thought he’d see, is exactly this. Byun Baekhyun sitting on his bed, _pouting_ up at him. He… Doesn’t look like the feared mafia boss he is, at all. 

Chanyeol laughs nervously, and goes to the bathroom to put his clothes on. He makes sure to lock the door… Just in case.

After ten minutes, Chanyeol has finally finished getting dressed, as well as styling his hair. He’d been told to dress ‘nicely’, whatever that meant in this environment. But he figures that a loose black button up and a pair of black jeans is fine enough.  
Chanyeol’s putting the finishing touches to his hair, when Baekhyun knocks on the door.

“Chanyeollie,” he calls. “It’s time to go.”

Chanyeol turns around, and unlocks the door. Before he can open the door, Baekhyun opens it and pulls him out.

“There are some special people I want you to meet.” Baekhyun says, and Chanyeol swallows.  
There’s really no turning back now.

~~✼　 ҉ 　✼~~

The car is quiet, save for the low noise coming from the motor. Across from Chanyeol sits Baekhyun, eyes focused out the window and his legs crossed. Chanyeol can’t help but look at Baekhyun. If he didn’t know who he was, didn’t know he was a very wanted criminal and what was essentially crazy, it would’ve been the last thing he thought Baekhyun was.

Sitting there, eyes on the road outside and a mild expression on his face, he almost looked innocent. But Chanyeol supposes it’s perfect for what he does. Everyone underestimates him and his skills, when they really shouldn’t. Baekhyun has an air of innocence around him, something that’s absolutely perfect for manipulating people.

“Enjoying the view?” Baekhyun suddenly speaks, and Chanyeol hadn’t even realized that Baekhyun had noticed him staring. “Uh…” Chanyeol stutters, and Baekhyun chuckles. “Don’t worry, Chanyeollie. We’re almost there.” Baekhyun smirks, and Chanyeol feels his face heat up from the nickname.

Chanyeol is a _cold blooded killer_ , yet he’s acting like a teenage boy in front of his high school crush! He immediately forces his face to cool down, and looks out the window. He really needs to get himself in control.

“Ah! We’re here. Welcome to the El Dorado!” Baekhyun exclaims, and Chanyeol sits up. The car is stopped outside some fancy establishment. The door opens up, and Baekhyun gets out before Chanyeol. 

The building in front of them is quite luxurious. It definitely looks like a place rich people would come to socialize - or in this case, highly dangerous criminals.

Chanyeol sucks in a breath as Baekhyun starts to walk toward the opening. He’s never doubted his acting skills before, but he’s also never had to pretend to be someone he’s not in front of several people who could probably snap his neck in seventeen different ways alone. But this isn’t the time to get nervous, Chanyeol thinks.

Baekhyun pushes the doors open, and it’s almost as if the atmosphere inside the building completely changes as soon as he enters with Chanyeol in tow.

The place is quite dark, a few lights turned on here and there. It almost reminds Chanyeol of the lounge back at the EXO base, yet far more luxurious and high-profile. It’s smaller, yet somehow bigger at the same time, with the way there’s people strewn across the room. 

It grows quiet when everyone’s eyes fall on Baekhyun, the air around him a lot more intimidating than it was earlier. Chanyeol almost feels scared himself.

Baekhyun stalks over to a large table in the middle, with several people sitting around him. Chanyeol follows without a second thought.

Around the table sits three people, one of which is Chen. The two others are some that Chanyeol hasn’t met yet.  
“Byun! We were wondering when you were going to show up.” one of them says. He has pitch black hair, and piercing eyes that seemingly stare right through Chanyeol’s soul when he lays his eyes on him. “Ah. Xiumin, Lay, this is Chanyeol,” Baekhyun says, pointing to Chanyeol. “Chanyeol, this is Xiumin and Lay. Some of my most trusted companions. You’ve already met Chen, of course.” Baekhyun says, pointing to the two men. 

Baekhyun takes a seat at the table, and motions for Chanyeol to do the same. 

“So, Chanyeol, huh?” Xiumin asks and Chanyeol nods. Xiumin looks over at Baekhyun. “Is this your new boytoy, Baekhyun?” he asks, and Baekhyun chuckles. He looks over at Chanyeol and leans forward on the table, observing him for a moment. His eyes roam over Chanyeol’s body. He then looks back over at Xiumin.  
“Hm, no. Unfortunately not.” Baekhyun sighs, and Chanyeol can feel his ears getting red. “He’s my bait. Just look at him,” Baekhyun gestures at Chanyeol with his chin, and all four pairs of eyes are gazing at Chanyeol. “He’s so innocent.” Lay speaks up, and Chanyeol has to force himself not to show just how innocent he’s _not_.

“Exactly. He’s perfect for what I have in mind.” Baekhyun says. Chanyeol feels… Weird. Four people are looking at him, commenting on how _innocent_ he looks, when in fact, he’s an assassin who kills people for money. He’s really not any different from them.

The difference here, however, is that Chanyeol knows exactly who they are and what they do. They don’t know anything about Chanyeol.

“So, Chanyeol. How’d you end up here?” Xiumin asks, his piercing eyes seemingly looking through Chanyeol. Chanyeol swallows. Xiumin seems like the type to know exactly if Chanyeol is lying.

“Um, well. It’s a long story…” Chanyeol laughs, making it seem as if he's just nervous to be around criminals. “He was caught stealing, and was running from the cops. I found him in the warehouse.” Chen cuts in. He’s leant back on his chair, looking at Chanyeol through his lashes. Chanyeol can’t shake the feeling that Chen doesn’t particularly… Like him.

Xiumin chuckles. “Typical. We’ve had others like you, Chan. Do you mind if I call you Chan?” Xiumin asks, and continues before Chanyeol has a chance to respond. “Great. Whenever we get new recruits, they end up dead after two months.” Xiumin laughs slyly. _I’m not like the other recruits_ , Chanyeol thinks. “But you seem like someone who can handle himself, Chan.” _You have no idea_.

Baekhyun pours himself a glass of wine, and takes a sip. “So, Chanyeollie. Xiumin here is our dealer. The one who secures whatever, well, deal we have doing on. Lay is our doctor. Has a proper medical degree, and everything.” Baekhyun says, pointing his glass towards Xiumin and Lay respectively.

The three men continue to ask Chanyeol questions, and Chanyeol does his best to answer them without being suspicious. Chanyeol’s always been confident in his work, but for some reason he feels… _Uneasy_ , around these people. Perhaps it’s because they aren’t just some random gangsters this time around.

They continue like that for what feels like hours. Chanyeol feels like he’s been sitting here all day. There’s no clock on the wall, or on either of the four men’s wrists. There aren’t any windows inside the club, either. 

“Well, gentlemen,” Baekhyun finally says, to Chanyeol’s relief. “Chanyeollie and I have to leave. I still have to go through some… Things, with him.” he adds, laying his hand on Chanyeol’s forearm. Chanyeol looks at him, and Baekhyun cocks his head toward the door. Chanyeol nods in understanding, and begins to get up from his chair.

“Well, Chanyeol. It’s was nice to meet you. I hope to see you around more.” Lay says, getting up from his chair and puts his hand forward towards Chanyeol. Chanyeol reluctantly takes it into his own, shaking it in a firm handshake. “You too, sir.” Chanyeol says, giving him a small smile.

He then follows Baekhyun out of the building.

~~✼　 ҉ 　✼~~

The car ride back seems longer than it was out, for some reason. Perhaps it’s the fact that Baekhyun seems to have been staring at him since they left the El Dorado. Chanyeol looks over at him, just catching the sight of Baekhyun licking his lips before he notices that Chanyeol is looking. He then flashes a blinding smile at Chanyeol, yet the smile seems… Off. It’s not genuine.

Chanyeol’s had this weird feeling about Baekhyun since he first met him. He can’t deny that Baekhyun is very, very flirty. And suddenly Suho’s words pop into his mind.

_”You’re gonna have to get close to Byun himself.”_

Suddenly Chanyeol has a splendid idea on how to do just that.


	3. Sweet Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Even if it’s a lie, if I can have you by my side by doing this.”_

Chanyeol has never been one for romance.  


He always found it a waste of time, if he’s being perfectly honest. Maybe it’s because of his lifestyle. He kills people for a living, it’s not exactly like he has the time to date, much less have someone to come home to every night. Having a lover in this business means having a weakness, and Chanyeol is someone who can’t afford that.  


Well, that, and then the fact that he just isn’t a romantic person at all.  


But that doesn’t mean Chanyeol is _lonely_ , per se. He’s quite attractive after all, and there’s no shortage of people waiting to get into his pants.  


But he’s never gone any further than that. No one’s ever been able to catch his attention _quite_ enough for him to leave everything behind for them.  


Chanyeol is great at seducing, though. It has almost been required during many of his jobs. Most of the time, he doesn’t exactly mind. Chanyeol loves sex though. Back when Sehun had first started working with him, they used to fool around a little. That was all it was, though. Sometimes, they still end up “helping each other out”, however.  


Chanyeol is standing in his room, fixing his hair. He’s been standing in this position for a while, fiddling with the same piece of hair that seemingly won't stay down. His mind is somewhere else, though. Baekhyun.  


More specifically, the way he was looking at Chanyeol in the car ride back. It's almost as if he's… Expecting something out of Chanyeol, something more than what he's already getting from him. And maybe, just maybe, Chanyeol is willing to give him that.  


Chanyeol jumps slightly when a loud buzz pulls him out of his thoughts. He turns around, and sees the phone Suho had supplied him with when he first started the mission. Chanyeol walks over to the phone and picks it up, looking at the screen.  


“Mom: new message” it reads, and Chanyeol can’t help but let a small chuckle escape his lips.  


Suho had really called himself “Mom” in the phone in hopes of avoiding suspicion if anyone is to check his phone.  


Chanyeol opens up the message.  


“How’s it going?”  


The message is almost disguised as genuine concern from a mother.  
“Great. I have things under control :)”  


Chanyeol adds the smiley face as to make it less suspicious, and Suho replies back with a thumbs up.  


Chanyeol sighs, and puts the phone down after looking a the time.  


It’s 7:55 PM, and Chanyeol has a lot on his mind.  


He’s not even really sure what Baekhyun wants to use Chanyeol for. Other than the “bait” he said earlier, but does he even really know what that entails?  


Suddenly, Chanyeol has an idea, and he makes his way to Baekhyun’s office. Before he knows it, he’s standing in front of the door, hesitating to knock. But he pulls himself together, and does it anyway.  


Three raps to the door, and no response. Chanyeol waits for thirty seconds, and is almost about to leave when a voice speaks up.  


“Come in.”  


Chanyeol’s heart leaps into his throat as he opens his door, and is faced with Baekhyun, sitting slouched in his chair, his feet on the table and a drink in his hand. A smile spreads across his face when he sees Chanyeol. “Chanyeollie!” he exclaims, and Chanyeol closes the door behind him as he walks further into the office.  


“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Baekhyun asks, taking a sip of his drink. Chanyeol swallows as he watches Baekhyun’s adam’s apple bob.  


“We’ll, you see… There were some things I wanted to clear up with you, Mr. Byun.” Chanyeol speaks, and Baekhyun’s smile is replaced by a small frown. “I told you to call me Baekhyun.” he says, and Chanyeol nods. “Of course, sorry… Baekhyun.”  
Baekhyun smiles again.  


“What do you want to ask?” he says, removing his feet from the table, and leaning over the table slightly.  


“I’m just curious… What _exactly_ is it you expect from me?” Chanyeol asks, and Baekhyun raises an eyebrow. “N-no disrespect meant, of course! I just, want to be sure.” Chanyeol clarifies. Baekhyun’s smirk returns to his face.  


“Well, Chanyeollie, if you’re so curious.” he takes another sip of his drink. “Well, like I told you earlier, I’ve been looking for someone like you. An inconspicuous person who would be able to infiltrate without anyone being suspicious. And, like I also said before, you’re perfect for that.” Baekhyun clarifies. Chanyeol looks over at Baekhyun, into his eyes.  


“And… Nothing more than that?” he asks, taking a step forward. A smirk ghosts over Baekhyun’s features as he leans a little further forward over his desk.  
“What else would there be, Chanyeollie?” he asks, and Chanyeol swears he can see Baekhyun’s eyes visibly darken.  


He takes another step forward, his hand moving to the top button of his shirt, still looking at Baekhyun. His eyes follow Chanyeol’s hand as he unbuttons it, and then moves further down the front of his shirt, unbuttoning each button. Chanyeol’s eyes are confident as they focus on Baekhyun’s subtly changing expressions as he realizes what Chanyeol is doing.  


He stops when he reaches the fourth button, when Baekhyun gets up from his chair and moves himself closer to Chanyeol. “ _This_ ,” Baekhyun says, his voice lower than usual. He moves himself closer until he stands directly in front of Chanyeol, looking up at him through hooded eyes.  
“This was the last thing I expected from you, Chanyeollie. Perhaps you’re not exactly as innocent as I first thought.” his voice is barely louder than a whisper. Chanyeol smirks down at Baekhyun, his awkward and innocent college alter-ego seemingly forgotten as he reaches over and slides his hand over Baekhyun’s shoulder.  


Baekhyun mirrors the action, placing his other hand on the exposed part of Chanyeol’s chest, gripping the front part of his shirt and then tugging him forward in one swift move. They’re a lot closer now, and Chanyeol can feel Baekhyun’s breath ghosting over his cheek.  


“But if you _really_ wanna do this, we need to lay down some ground rules,” Baekhyun says, his voice suddenly very firm. “As much as I know you were hoping otherwise, _I’m_ the one whos in control here.”  


Chanyeol swallows. This isn’t exactly going according to his own plan.  
He’s usually the one in control, the one who takes the lead, and makes the other person unravel _underneath_ him. Not the other way.  


But, for some reason, he can’t really say he minds.  


Chanyeol takes a slow breath in, looks Baekhyun in the eyes, and nods.  


Apparently that’s all the confirmation Baekhyun needs, because he’s already leaning in and capturing Chanyeol’s lips with his own.  


Baekhyun’s kiss is domineering, and it’s obvious already that he’s taking control of the situation. He tugs Chanyeol closer, and slides his hand to rest on the back of his neck, pulling at the short hairs there.  


Baekhyun runs his tongue along Chanyeol’s lower lip, and Chanyeol opens up his mouth, allowing Baekhyun to slip his tongue into his mouth.  
The kiss grows impossibly hotter, and soon Chanyeol is panting for his breath.  


If Baekhyun really wants to take control, then Chanyeol will make sure he’s satisfied with what he gets.  


Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun’s shoulders, and pushes him towards his chair, forcing him to sit down. Baekhyun looks startled for a split second, but his expression softens when Chanyeol settles in between Baekhyun’s spread legs, sitting on his knees. Baekhyun lifts his hand to Chanyeol’s head, and runs it through his hair.  


“You look so good on your knees, Chanyeollie” he says, and Chanyeol blushes. He’s never been in this position before, not with anyone. But as Baekhyun runs his pretty hand along Chanyeol’s cheek, he can’t say he minds very much.  


Baekhyun moves his thumb to run it along Chanyeol’s lower lip, and then leans in to press his own lips against Chanyeol’s. The kiss this time is much softer compared to the one before, and for a second Chanyeol thinks Baekhyun might go easy on him.  
But the thought quickly leaves his mind when Baekhyun bites down on Chanyeol’s lower lip, causing a small moan to slip out of Chanyeol’s mouth. He feel Baekhyun smirk against his mouth as he deepens the kiss once again, Chanyeol moving his hands up to rest on Baekhyun’s thighs.  


Baekhyun hums appreciatively as Chanyeol runs his hands over Baekhyun’s thighs, moving closer to his crotch. At this point, Baekhyun is practically devouring him, dominating him in a way that leaves Chanyeol breathless and panting for more.  


Chanyeol places his hand on top of Baekhyun’s crotch, stroking it lightly, and a small gasp escapes Baekhyun’s mouth. Baekhyun grabs the front of Chanyeol’s shirt, pulling him closer so Chanyeol fits snugly in between Baekhyun’s spread legs. Baekhyun moved his lips down to Chanyeol’s neck, leaving hot kisses behind. Chanyeol continues to rub Baekhyun’s crotch, feeling his length harden underneath his fingertips.  


Baekhyun grabs the hair at the back of Chanyeol’s head, pulling him backwards so he has better access to his throat. Chanyeol moans at the gesture, Baekhyun sucking at the column of his throat, making the blood in his body rush south.  
Chanyeol moves his shaky fingers to the button of Baekhyun’s slacks, unbuttoning it and slowly pulling down the zipper.  


Baekhyun lifts his hips slightly, allowing Chanyeol to pull his slacks down around mid-thigh. What Chanyeol definitely was _not_ expecting, was to be met with the sight of Baekhyun’s cock, standing half-hard.  
He looks up at Baekhyun, and Baekhyun smirks.  


“What? It’s more comfortable this way,” Baekhyun says, shrugging his shoulders. Chanyeol can’t help but find the sight in front of him incredibly _hot_. He can _feel_ himself stiffening in his own slacks.  


Chanyeol reaches forward to wrap his hand around Baekhyun’s cock, and Baekhyun moans at the contact, still pulling at Chanyeol’s hair. Chanyeol strokes Baekhyun’s cock to full hardness, and Baekhyun sighs and continues to lick, suck and bite at Chanyeol’s neck.  
Baekhyun moves his foot to sit on top of Chanyeol’s crotch, pressing down on his half-hard cock.  


Chanyeol moans in response, his hand accidentally squeezing Baekhyun’s cock in his hand a little too hard, and Baekhyun groans and places his hand on Chanyeol’s throat and squeezes back. Chanyeol’s hand stills, feeling the grip on his throat become tighter. He opens his mouth in a silent moan, feeling himself become impossibly harder at the pressure around his windpipe. Baekhyun smirks at the reaction, and loosens the hand around Chanyeol’s throat.  


Chanyeol whines at the loss, but his whine is quickly cut off when Baekhyun’s hand grabs the hair at the back of his head again, and pushes his head so Chanyeol’s face is right in front of Baekhyun’s hard and leaking cock.  


“Show me what a good boy you can be, Chanyeollie.” Baekhyun says, his voice low and throaty. Chanyeol can’t stop the shiver creeping up his spine, nor the blush adorning his cheeks. Baekhyun loosens his grip on Chanyeol’s hair, and instead runs his fingers through it, his nails scraping his scalp softly. Chanyeol almost _purrs_ at the action. He leans forward, and licks a long stripe up the underside of Baekhyun’s cock, ending by pressing a small kiss to the head. Baekhyun’s breath hitches, and his other hand not in Chanyeol’s hair moves up to rest on Chanyeol’s shoulder.  


Chanyeol then takes the whole head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and hollowing his cheeks as he takes Baekhyun further into his mouth. Baekhyun’s hand traces small circles into Chanyeol’s shoulder. Chanyeol hums around Baekhyun’s dick, and Baekhyun moans in response.  
Chanyeol takes Baekhyun all the way in, and swallows around Baekhyun’s cock. Baekhyun throws his head back and groans, the hand in his hair digging its’ nails into Chanyeol's scalp. Chanyeol begins to move his head up and down slowly, feeling Baekhyun’s cock twitch inside his mouth.  


Baekhyun suddenly jerks when Chanyeol sucks particularly hard, and Chanyeol’s front teeth lightly graze the skin on Baekhyun’s cock.  
Baekhyun grips Chanyeol’s hair _hard_ , and pulls him off his cock. He pulls Chanyeol’s head backwards, and leans in closer.  


“Hmm. I don’t think that’s how it’s done, Chanyeollie.” he says, his lips grazing against Chanyeol’s. “How about _I_ show you how it’s done, hmm?” Baekhyun suggests, and Chanyeol barely has time to react before his head is shoved back down onto Baekhyun’s cock. He willingly opens up his mouth and Baekhyun forces Chanyeol all the way down. Chanyeol has to physically restrain himself from choking, but quickly manages to get used to the feeling.  
Baekhyun leans down and whispers in his ear; “Squeeze my knee twice if you want to stop.”  


And then the grip in Chanyeol’s hair becomes harder, and Chanyeol is pulled back up, only to be shoved back down. Soon Baekhyun finds a rhythm, and begins thrusting his hips into Chanyeol’s mouth as well as moving his head.  
Tears begin to form in Chanyeol’s eyes, and he can feel a string of saliva drip down from his lower lip.  


Above him, Baekhyun is moaning loudly, apparently not caring if anyone were to walk by and hear them. And Chanyeol finds that he doesn’t really care either.  


Baekhyun’s foot begins to rub against Chanyeol’s hard cock in his slacks, and Chanyeol is taken by surprise and moans loudly around Baekhyun’s cock. Baekhyun’s hips jerk, and his foot presses down even harder, and before Chanyeol can stop it, he comes right then and there.  


It takes a few minutes more for Baekhyun to finish inside his mouth, coming with a loud groan.  


Chanyeol swallows most of it, a few drops managing to escape and drip down his chin. Baekhyun is leaned back on his chair, his skin glistening and his eyes glazed. He’s looking down at Chanyeol with an intense look in his eyes.  


“Wow, Chanyeollie. You’re such a pretty and good boy on your knees like that for me. You did well.” he says, stroking Chanyeol’s cheek with his hand. Chanyeol smiles at the compliment. Baekhyun once again brings his thumb over to Chanyeol’s lip, wiping away the excess cum that's dripping from the corner of his mouth.  


Baekhyun pulls his slacks back up, and tucks himself away. He then leans back on the chair again, and stares down at Chanyeol with hooded eyes.  


“As much as the sight of you on your knees pleases me, I’ve got work to get to, Chanyeollie,” he says, his eyes moving down to Chanyeol’s crotch. “It seems you won’t need me to help you finish, you did that all by yourself.” Baekhyun smirks, a teasing tone to his voice.  


Chanyeol swallows, and wipes his eyes and mouth before getting up and moving himself over to the door to leave.  


“Feel free to come back soon, Chanyeollie.” Baekhyun says behind him, and Chanyeol closes the door before he can respond.  


As he goes back to his room, he buttons his shirt back up, and thinks about what had just happened.  


When he’s back in his room, he closes the door, and catches his reflection in the mirror next to it.  


His lips are red and plump, tears still streaking his face, as well and blue and purple marks adorning his throat. The taste of cum is still fresh in his mouth.  


Chanyeol thinks to himself that this is something he _has_ to do in order to get closer to Baekhyun, and to make him trust Chanyeol.  


But the more Chanyeol thinks, the more he can’t stop the thought that he _actually enjoyed_ what just happened.  


Chanyeol sighs as he throws himself into his bed, pressing at the bruises on his throat and falling asleep with a pleased smile on his face.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow so that was smut!  
> ahh please bear in mind this is the first time I've ever written smut. I'm sorry if it's bad :(  
> I'm also sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long. I want to write when I'm motivated so I can write to the best of my abilites. <3  
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter ^^
> 
> update!!   
> follow me on twitter: @ultpcyseok


End file.
